User talk:Haru Mclean Namikaze
Hi Haru Mclean Namikaze -- we are excited to have Rave Master Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've made a nice start to this wiki with some good content and a nice logo. If you have any questions or there's anything I can help you set up, please let me know on my talk page. -- Wendy (talk) 00:20, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Icon Hi. I see a cute little face up in my browser bar for the icon, so I think your upload worked. Sometimes it takes awhile to view the new favicon, because the old one is cached. Try clearing your browser data manually if you still can't see it. -- Wendy (talk) 01:49, 26 August 2008 (UTC) Making somebody an admin Hi. To make somebody an admin go to and enter their user name. Then you can check off the boxes to make them sysop and/or bureaucrat. -- Wendy (talk) 01:44, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Hey I could find a pic for you and give some attacks,but that's it.I don't know alot about her. What world Bubbles? Ok.I'll try it later. I already finished it.Tell me when the page is done and I'll upload it.Also,any chance of getting the background for the wiki changed? Either Plue or the Rave. All the rave. gohanRULEZ 19:40, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Bubble Thing...Yeah Thanks Admin Just GohanRulez. gohanRULEZ 01:28, 24 June 2009 (UTC) Your Proposal I am "Shock Dragoon", and I will be the best admin I can be Haru. Thanks for Mangafox, so what do I have to do for the whole admin thing?